


Venenum Panaque

by CheshireCatnip



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Aphrodisiacs, Ass Play, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Pacts, Blood Sharing, Choking, Complete, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Cunnilingus, Demon Form Mammon, Demon Sex, Dom!Mammon, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Intimacy, Light Dom/sub, Like ofc he loves you duh, Mammon loves you tho, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, This is Super long, anyways enjoy i guess, beta testing by Cabbage, legit this is just such a long smut, sub!Reader, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCatnip/pseuds/CheshireCatnip
Summary: You’re cleaning the library of the House of Lamentation when you happen to accidentally stumble into a predicament. Mammon assists you through your heated issue.*ABSOLUTELY TOO LONG OF SMUT LIES AHEAD***PLEASE read the tags. Several kinks are listed, specifically one that I wish to draw attention to before reading.**& Check out my other Obey Me fics while you’re at it! c;
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, mammon x reader
Comments: 115
Kudos: 977





	Venenum Panaque

Carefully climbing the wheeled ladder, you felt relief wash over you. 

Only one section of books remained to be dusted along with some glass bottles, filled with whirling liquids, acting as bookends. 

The Avatar of Pride had given you extra chores for the week when he’d caught you texting the brothers during the social media ban. Today’s additional chore composed of cleaning and dusting the several-hundred-thousand-book library of the House of Lamentation. 

_”How will they learn their lesson if you continue to coddle them?”_ Lucifer had asked, arms crossed and appearing all too disappointed for how silly your offense really was. 

You’d gotten frustrated with the conversation, and you might have given the eldest just a _tad_ bit of attitude...

which he _definitely_ did not appreciate...

and he’d graciously rewarded you with so much housework that you’d physically struggled to keep up. 

It was well into the late evening now; you’d been cleaning for hours. You vaguely recalled the grandfather clock having struck ten or eleven times at the last ring. 

Standing onto your toes, you stretched out with your duster and attempted to reach the far end of an apothecary’s cubby, hidden in a recess within one of the many bookshelves. You navigated the feathers around the many bottles, whipping dust down and away. Lucifer was a hoarder of ancient items; you were almost sure of it. 

Just as you began to lean back into an upright position against the ladder, you felt a deep sway. 

The wheels beneath you pushed away, opposite your body. With only a single hand barely gripping the ladder, you lost contact all too easily. 

Vertigo rocked you downwards towards the floor, along with several glass bottles. 

The chime of breaking glass and clattering of human limbs filled the vastness of the library, followed by the shock of silence. 

And then there was pain. 

A sharp hiss echoed off the high slopes of the ceiling, bitten in half by your clenched teeth. 

Pushing up to a sitting position, you winced as a deep sting spread through your palm. Shakily, you brought your hand up to inspect, examining the crimson crater that smiled back at you. A jagged piece of glass stuck sideways from your marred skin. Puddled thickly in your hand around the gash shimmered a swirling purple liquid, no doubt the remnants of the potion on which you’d landed. 

You examined all the shattered shards of glass, half bottles, and various liquids on the hardwood around you with dread. For a split second, you couldn’t help but think about how absolutely angry Lucifer would be when he found out. 

Trying to remain composed, you attempted to ease your fingers around the piece of debris shining in your palm. Tenderly touching the foreign object sent you reeling, gasping, the sensation of it moving beneath your skin too much to handle. 

You stared at your injured limb, feeling almost as broken as the glass around you. Leave it to the human to cut themselves open in the library, of all places. Your embarrassment ached as much as your hand. 

The bright red hue of your blood mingled with the unknown violet, and it dawned on you suddenly that the two things probably shouldn’t mix. 

Quickly, you bundled the clean edge of your shirt, reaching out to dab away the potion when you stopped. 

The liquid was... _moving_? 

You gaped, dumbfounded, as the juices bundled together like an animated coil, sloshing closer around the wound. 

And then suddenly _absorbed into the cut,_ like a snake burrowing into the safety of a hole in the ground. 

You couldn’t help the shriek that escaped your lips. 

What kind of demon potion was this?

Protectively holding your bloodied hand to your chest, you scrambled through the glass sprinkled around you, frantic to find the label associated with the mysterious liquid. 

Your eyes finally caught on a small, jagged vial, twinkling with leftover juice the same as what had been on your hand. You snatched it up, turning it over to see an inscription in bright red cursive. 

_Venenum Panaque_ , transcribed gorgeously into the front of the bottle. The meaning of the words were lost to you. 

You anxiously twisted it around in your hand, noticing a worn, eggshell strip of tape. 

Your stomach sank like a ship at sea. 

Handwritten in calligraphic black ink were the words _Pan’s Poison_ , underlined once, followed by a single sentence:

 _failure to consummate physical release after ingestion begets madness_

... **what**?

You did nothing but reread the sentence over and over, hoping the words would morph into something—anything—else. 

As if on cue, a blistering wave of fire rushed over you, stealing your breath and halting your thoughts in their tracks. 

Drawing in a shaky inhale, you clutched your hand around the bottle, trying to ground yourself to keep your mind off the rising desire. 

You startled as the library door plunged open, reverberating loudly as it swung into the wall with harsh impact. 

Heart racing as you stared wide-eyed at the Avatar of Greed, you finally let yourself inwardly succumb to panic.

_No, no, no, no, no , no, no, nonononono, there’s no way—_

“I heard a scream, what—“ he took in the sight of you, sitting and cradling your small, bloodied hand in a circle of cracked bottles like a makeshift trap. 

His expression fully exploded with concern. “What the hell are ya doin’ in here?!” he quickly crossed the distance towards you, protective instincts flaring within him. 

You shrunk into yourself, nervously scooting back on the floor and catching the skirt of your uniform on slivers that stung your thighs. 

“Please, Mammon, _don’t_ come closer!” You held your arms to your chest, surely staining your shirt with blood. The fire coursing through you fanned itself brighter with every step he took. 

His brows furrowed tightly and he shook his head, disregarding your words as he crunched his boots through the fallen debris.  
“What are ya talkin’ about? Yer surrounded by broken glass, idiot! Here,” he knelt, sweeping you bridle-style into his arms and against his chest, standing with ease. “Let’s go get ya cleaned up.” He began to carry you out the way he’d came. 

“ **No!** “ you all but yelled in his ear. 

Mammon stopped instantly, looking at your face inches from his, his expression more than questioning. You’d pact-bound the one word demand without realizing it. 

The curl of his arm against your waist, the other under your thighs, sent jolts of electricity to pool in your belly. It was so hard to concentrate, pressed against his chest, so close to his lips.

Sapphire eyes flicked between your wounded hand and your face, unsure. He assumed your sharp breaths were from pain, and he just wanted to help. Why wouldn’t you let him? 

“S-Set me down,” you glanced around, turning away with the rising burn in your cheeks, “on th-the couch.” 

Mammon did as told, striding over to gently place you on the cushions before sitting on the table in front of you. One of his knees parted your thighs mindlessly as he leaned into you, trying to get a view of your injury. Your mind dizzied with the proximity, maddened by the thought of straddling the demon and that all-too-close thigh. 

His gaze remained as confused as before, looking you over. You couldn’t bare to meet his eyes. He watched you hold your hands against yourself, noting the fast rise and fall of your chest. He frowned deeply.  
“Clearly ya need help. Lemme see,” he ordered, grabbing your hand in his before you could object. 

He examined the cut closely, sympathetically wincing. It definitely wasn’t as shallow as he’d hoped it would be. 

His breath wafted over the damaged skin, his fingers tracing what his eyes saw. The sensations felt abnormally pleasant given the situation. Admittedly, the pain was barely noticeable now, quickly overshadowed by something more powerful. 

The words on the bottle burned in your mind. You still held the jagged proof in your free hand. The dread of letting the demon know what was going on drenched you in anxiety... and a ruthless anticipation for something you couldn’t bring yourself to put in words. His closeness kept your thoughts a jumbled mess and you inwardly danced around your want. All your mind could wrap around was the colorful hues of his eyes, the shape of his lips, the warmth of his presence against your skin. 

What little remained of your steady breathing turned ragged, broken into gasps. The ability to catch precious oxygen became a skill you no longer seemed to possess. All the while a desire, so stifling it almost hurt, seared every inch of your skin. 

“Really, we need to take ya downstairs to get this out safel—“ Mammon began, interrupted by the fierce shake of your head. 

“N-No, I said no!” 

Nearing fed up, he sighed deliberately. 

“Well whaddaya want me to do, then, human? Yer bleeding everywhere!” his voice was low, agitation growing in the wake of your stubbornness. 

The scent of your blood in his nostrils did little to ease him; enthralling, budding temptation within. 

Denial gripped you. “ _I don’t know!_ Just, g-get it out! Don’t you know a healing spell or something?” your voice was almost shrill as it was breathless. 

Mammon gaped at you like you’d just grown a second head. “I’m not a _fuckin’_ wizard! What nerdy mage powers do ya think I have?!” 

You lightly stomped your feet in tantrum, better judgment overlooked by the heat flooding your body.  
“Mammon, I know you have to know something! Just, _help me_.” 

You seemed to have struck a nerve within him at that particular pact order. His eyes flashed purple, but you noted his following struggle and hesitation. 

There were two things you didn’t seem to know about demons: 

Their saliva _did_ possess the ability to aid and assist the healing process of superficial wounds, nothing fatal. To call it magic would be an overstatement in his opinion, however. 

Regardless, this would’ve been perfectly convenient for this situation, if only the next point wasn’t a factor; 

Human blood was more than a delicacy to demonfolk. It’s effect tampered with something carnal inside a demon when ingested, not unlike what Mammon imagined was the rush of a starving tiger sinking its fangs into a long awaited kill. 

Although many of the brothers joked about eating you when you annoyed them, it was largely frowned upon in Devildom to partake of long pig. 

Halfway worried that you’d upset the demon, you studied the bashful expression that passed over him. 

Gold flecked eyes wouldn’t meet your own. He held your red stained hand aloft, eyes narrowing. Just when you started to question him, he carefully cupped your hand, bringing it to his face. 

With precision, he locked his teeth to the base of the glass piece, ghosting his lips against your palm. In a swift flick, he extracted the shard and spat it aside. 

The glimmer of it bouncing off the floor caught the corner of your eye, and Mammon took advantage of the distraction. 

He sealed his lips in a parted kiss against your palm, lapping tongue a barrier between fresh blood and the open world. 

Heart racing, your breath caught in your chest. Your skin felt like an inferno working it’s way up from where he held you, flush to his mouth, tenderly licking wet lines over your injured skin. 

His eyes were half lidded, hazy, and drilling into your own now. His darkened gaze sent shivers coursing through you, and the bloodstained caress of his mouth earned an affectionate whine. 

The demon tasted chaos in you. It fueled him, fueled his greed, fueled the possessiveness he felt. He sensed himself getting physically carried away and didn’t bother stopping it. 

Running his tongue along the length of your index finger to wrap his lips around the digit, the Avatar of Greed lightly sucked it into his mouth, nibbling. He savored the rich drink that flavored his tastebuds, overwhelmingly caught in the storm that was you. It felt like burning, drowning, suffocating in your essence in the best of ways. 

The task to heal you was forgotten utterly. Mammon let himself drift to suck along your thumb, chasing the trails of red and devouring the remnants. There was an unfamiliar tang he didn’t expect in your taste; it lifted his senses higher than he could comfortably control. 

The low drag of a moan wretched out of you at the treatment, causing you to hide your face and squeeze your legs together, forgetting the demon’s own leg that spread yours. You unintentionally rubbed yourself against his knee, attempted and failed to muffle the sound of your voice. 

The sensual song rang in Mammon’s ears, and with much effort he pried himself back from you, scooting back as far as he could on the table. 

His eyes mirrored wild northern lights, the bow of his lips smeared with crimson, mimicking the flush in his face. The gathering of his chest was quick and shallow, more breathless than you’d ever seen the demon. 

He drifted his wide gaze up and down you, questioning. He figured he’d crossed a line just then, but he’d never expected to see you react like this. The glow of arousal graced your skin, lighting your cheeks and the uneven bounce of revealed skin down your chest. The hand Mammon had licked clean now balled in a fist in your lap, unashamed as you sought friction between your thighs. You squirmed in your seat, searching for touch, quietly mewing your desire. All the while, peering directly into the face of the demon before you. 

The Avatar of Greed watched the yearning that shown in your expression, reveling in the beautiful state he witnessed. He forced himself to form words. 

“Ya wanna t-tell me what’s goin’ on?” he stuttered, fighting to pry his eyes away as they drifted down to your core, itching to see past the hem of your skirt. The foreign heat building in him felt unknown; the sensation loomed more powerful than he recalled. 

You complied fairly well, extending to him the vial in your hand and stiffening the movement of your other. Embarrassment and clarity rode you in waves.

Mammon’s fingers brushed yours to retrieve the bottle. He met your eyes with confusion before examining it, reading the words over to himself in silence. 

“... _oh, fuck._ ” was his breathless response. 

Nerves getting the best of him, he nearly fell off the coffee table to rush the door for a second time, standing to bolt.  
“Fuck that! I bet there’s some potion we could find—“ 

In an instant you’d climbed the table to reach him, just managing to snag the hem of his jacket with both hands, halting him in his tracks. 

“ _Mammon, stay with me_ ,” you ordered softly. He tensed in your grip, glancing over his shoulder and down at you. Your suggestive posture pressed your breasts together, cleavage peaking at him from beneath your blouse. The raging flame of passion in your expression sent hot coils through his stomach. With this dizzying high he felt whirling within, he didn’t have the restraint necessary for you to be tempting him like this. 

He’d ruin you right now if you let him. 

“ _Don’t_ ,” he all but whispered, begging. He couldn’t allow you to be taken advantage of like that. The visions of you playing in his head were sending him into frenzy.  
Surely, Satan or Lucifer knew of a different way, some other solution to keep you safer—

Confidence swelled in you and you let it assist in pulling Mammon down, forcing him to eye level. You sat back on your legs and cupped your hands to the olive tan of his cheeks, bright with pink. The ocean of his eyes expanded at your touch. 

“Mammon, I’m not ordering you,” you began, cooing your words as sweetly as you could manage while the desperate fire in your core roared with ache.  
“I’m asking you, as your human.” You brushed your thumb against the pucker of his lips, painting them a further shade of carmine. 

His expression trembled, searching your own for any source of fault.  
“Ya don’t know what you’re askin’ me,” he retorted weakly. His reservations were crumbling as he ate up the image of you. 

You realized he wasn’t entirely wrong; the gravity of the request was partially skewed by the roar of need. 

But you’d been irrevocably drawn to Mammon ever since you’d met him. His façade had never fooled you; the crush you had for him had swiftly morphed to true attraction. You’d flirted with him incessantly, to which you received mixed response and the occasional insult. Regardless, your feelings for him remained all too real, especially now. 

Not to mention he was sun-kissed with beauty by the gods themselves. The possibility to be with such an ethereal creature so intimately, well... 

“I’m asking you to help me,” bravely, you leaned into him, pecking a kiss to the corner of his mouth before repeating the gesture on the other side. He was stoic beneath your hands, hesitant to reciprocate. You put yourself nose-to-nose with the demon, the colorless wisps of his hair against your forehead. You felt the heat of your cheeks radiating back at you as you gazed past the sapphire and gold swirl of his stare. 

“If it has to be now, then I _want_ it to be with you.” You pressed the breeze of a kiss to his red lips, pulling back just enough to speak one last offer of clarity.  
“I trust you, Mammon,” another kiss, deeper than the last and triggering your building need further, “ _and I need you_ ,” you begged, voice drenched in want for the demonic being you dared to touch. 

The response rumbled like rough waves crashing to shore. 

“ _As you wish._ “

The Avatar of Greed had lifted you into the air in a split second. Your legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, arms circling around his neck. You already felt teeth lining your jaw, wet bites marking their dominion over you. 

Mammon strode back to the couch, impatiently squeezing the soft globes of your ass beneath your skirt. Succulent gasps fell from your lips to his ears, and he hungrily decided he would soon draw out every sound that you had to offer. 

The demon planted himself in a seating position, bringing you down to straddle him and purposely grinding into your spread heat. His mouth was on yours before a moan could leave you, tongue shoving past your lips to mingle within the slick haven. 

Any thought that wasn’t about him, about the intense pressure of him against you, left your mind completely. The craving to feel his skin against yours overcame you. You hastily pushed his jacket down his arms, to which he obliged and slung it away to reside elsewhere, never breaking the depth of your kiss. 

Nipping a farewell bite to his bottom lip, you pulled away and straightened in his lap. Irritation washed over him before it was covered by the black of his shirt being tugged over his head. Tossing it away, you stole the surprise off his lips before raising your own arms over your head, waiting while you raked in the sight of his uncovered chest. 

A pang of anticipation shot through Mammon. If he started to undress you, if he got any closer to the fire of your skin...

There would be no going back. 

His eyes were suddenly and incredibly soft as they held onto yours. The pads of his fingers trailed under your blouse and up the slope of your belly, bundling it at his wrists as he lifted it up and over your head. 

He brushed a gentle stroke of his lips against yours, flashing loving eyes as if to say what he would never dare. 

The demon then wasted no further time; his hands roamed your body greedily, meticulously. His fingers skillfully massaged and pinched your nipple through your bralette, earning a pleased exhale. He nipped and licked hotly against your collar bone, kneading your breast with one hand while the other gripped your ass to pull your lower lips apart, teasing you against your panties. 

Your senses ignited at every point that his touch met you, erasing everything from your mind. You tugged impatiently at his belt, head tossed back to allow his fangs to suckle the curve of your neck. 

You felt no such fangs. 

Jarring you from the focus of your pleasure, Mammon scooted you off his lap to drop onto cushion. He stood without word to you, striding away to the far wall. 

Though painfully clouded may his judgement be at the moment, the demon refused to overlook the sacrament of your request. 

The consummation between demon and human was not taken lightly. 

His feet stopped him before a large bear pelt. He gathered it up in his arms and deposited it to its new location on the floor in front of the fireplace. A sacred slab, of sorts. 

The sweet irony of it hit him somewhere deep in the pit of his stomach. He felt a tinge of guilt threaten to bubble to surface. 

The feeling dissipated when he looked at you. 

Reclined on the couch, you’d snaked a hand under your bra to mimic what Mammon’s had done just before, tweaking the sensitive buds of your nipples. Your knees parted at shoulder width, brandishing to him the lace of your panties. 

He growled at the sight of your fingers rubbing through the thin veil of cloth between your thighs. Soft vowels spilled from your open mouth, all eyes on the demon of Greed. 

You loved the way he looked at you just then, like he truly wanted to eat you up. 

“ _Mammon_ ,” you stretched out a hand, _come hither_. Your eyes lingered over his form, admiring the lithe athleticism of his body. 

But you were tired of looking. 

He was above you immediately, dipping down to offer a deep kiss. He scooped you into the barrel of his chest for a second time, carrying you to the spread of material he’d laid down. 

The curl of warm tongue explored your mouth eagerly, and you melted at the search while you were situated onto your back, outstretched over the fur. Mammon placed himself snugly between your legs, chest to chest, desperately clinging to your lips. Your sounds were swallowed down by the demon, relishing in your pleasure. 

He pulled apart from you with a damp pop, lips bruised and lewdly connected to yours by a string of moisture. The demon of Greed balanced himself above you, sat back on his heels, to reel in the unkempt sight of you. One white clawed hand propped stationary near your head, the other splayed out on the meat of your inner thigh, dangerously close to the treasure he sought. 

Each of your breaths tangled in the other, the inability to hold back affecting both human and demon. He panted, fangs bared and all too tempted to mar every inch of the tender expanse of your skin. You wiggled in his lap, pushing against his hips. 

He stilled you by the waist as he worked to pull off the skirt of your uniform along with your shoes, leaving you in the thin lace of your undergarments. 

Mammon quickly sought out the slopes of your breasts, kissing through the fabric before simply ripping your bralette in half, too busy to be bothered. The cool air on your chest did little to nothing to stifle the pooling heat in your lower stomach. 

He locked teeth over a now exposed nipple, flicking it harshly with his tongue. The treatment sent you gasping, burying your fingers through white locks. He suckled his way down your belly, biting at the hem of your panties and downwards, where he forced your legs open. 

His eyes looked violent, feral with want as you watched him look you over. The forgotten smudge of your blood trailed from his chin to nearly his brow on one side, giving him the appearance of a true predator. 

The phantom of fear in your eyes made the strain in his jeans even tighter. 

The last barrier keeping your body from him now slid down your thighs, past ankles and discarded. Mammon ran his hands slowly, sensually up your legs, stopping at your hips. White tipped thumbs teased the twin creases where milky thighs met your most intimate area, already glistening with want. Want for _him_. 

The Avatar of Greed memorized your detail like he’d never get another chance. 

Too many nights he’d lied awake, picturing your body below him just like this, naked, sweating, fighting for breath... He’d stroked himself to the thought of your lips around him, swallowing him down like it was your destiny. 

He moved down your body, positioning his mouth a hair’s width from your sex. 

Both of you stared into the whirlpool of eyes across from you, momentarily exchanging silent agreement. You were sure his gentlemanly hesitance would strike you as reputable, even adorable, later, but in the current predicament, all you could focus on was his heated breath ghosting over your wetness. 

You stilled your hands through his hair, running over a cheek dried with your blood. A smile graced your lips, offering to him your reassurance, along with the not-so-subtle sway of your hips in his face. 

His eyes engulfed with flame at the taunt. 

_Itadakimasu._

Without further resolve, he sought out the tender folds of your core, running his tongue along the sides of your hole. He wanted—needed—to tease you like you’d so often teased him within the realm of his fantasies. He needed to savor this; savor the moment before, during and after he finally got to taste you. 

Your legs fell apart at the caress of his tongue. He darted wet trails along the inside of your thighs, dangerously close to your most intimate area without ever reaching it. Your chest heaved with expectancy, and the rolling wetness down your thighs blatantly screamed at you how absolutely ready you were for the demon. 

The delicious expression on your face as you peered down at Mammon sent shivers through his abdomen. He decided to play easy with you, if just for a moment. 

He buried himself, seeking the tight ring of skin between your thighs and slowly licking upwards. He dipped his tongue into you before settling his lips over your clit, humming his enjoyment of your flavor. He observed with fervor the reactions across your face, never looking away. Your taste heightened his senses to catastrophic proportions. 

You weren’t sure exactly the limited time frame the potion gave you, but for the life of you, it seemed like your mind was slipping over the edge. Lustful sounds constantly befell you, leaving you a moaning mess. The sinful pleasure you were given was both overwhelming and not nearly enough—the void in you ached to be filled. A voice in your head begged for more, unbeknownst to you that you’d spoken the request aloud. 

Your need was important to Mammon; truly, really, it was. The fact that you’d chosen him to assist you through this high resonated something lovely within him. 

But he would’ve been lying if he said he didn’t _adore_ the idea of you slipping from reality’s grace. 

To go mad with the sin of lust? 

Now, _that_ was something he wanted to see.

He would force you to the tipping point, just to reel you in last second. 

Mammon only rewarded you with the rough entry of two fingers, pushing into you all too easily and swiftly instilling a steady pace. All the while, his tongue softly circled your clit, fluctuating between kissing and sucking.

The breathy moan that fought its way out of you reverberated through him, the most delectable sound he’d ever heard. Your back arched away from the fur beneath you; the rise of your body chased the sensation of his digits. 

The possessive yearning the demon attempted to stifle overcame him in the heat of you. He couldn’t resist the temptation of owning you any longer. 

In a deliberate motion, Mammon sunk his teeth into the softness of your inner thigh, deeply searing an open red kiss into your flesh. 

He tasted ecstasy in fresh blood for the second time. He groaned against the fire of your skin, still maintaining the motion of his fingers inside you. His free hand massaged your backside, gripping and pulling you apart. 

He tenderly lapped at the wound, smiling to himself, spreading crimson further down his chin. 

Your head fell back with a soundless gasp. You were unable to focus on the sense of sight any longer. You felt scorched to your core; your vision was hazy with black and you couldn’t begin to understand the sensual sounds that echoed in your ears. At the moment, you couldn’t even recall your name. The logic in your head scrambled, replaced by lustful impulse. 

The Avatar of Greed sensed your mental retreat. He ceased his pleasurable torture and extracted himself, sitting back to haphazardly kick off his boots. He climbed up you, marking a chain of bloodied love bites on every inch possible. 

He reached his destination in your eyes, grabbing your chin in a single palm to catch your attention. The blue storm of his gaze brought you back to witness its chaos. 

He allowed himself to feel sickeningly proud, just for a moment, as he drank in the mirage of you. 

How absolutely, deliciously, sinfully pathetic you looked. 

The shared kisses left your lips red with lifeblood and bruised from pressure. Your hair was wild, clinging with perspiration. Your eyes, like a caged animal, saw past him. Your softspoken mewls of desire sounded all too exquisite.

Mammon felt your hand dipping beneath his jeans, while your other popped the button and edged down the zipper. 

The smirk that graced him was on par with something oddly and invitingly horrific; it both dared you to continue and warned you to tread carefully. 

A fresh wave of heat bombarded you, kidnapping your thoughts along with your hesitance. You allowed your body to press into him, kissing the tanned curve of his neck while your hands resumed. 

You snuck your fingers past the elastic of his briefs, electricity striking the second your fingers wrapped around his hardened length. You trembled at your own motions, thoughts whirling in your head of feeling him inside you. 

The demon of Greed switched his grip to hold you firmly by the neck, just loosely enough to not be outright painful. He pushed you back to meet the fur of your makeshift bed, planting your shoulders.

Gasping, your hands sought anchorage around his wrist, meeting the tsunami of his expression with your own. 

He looked wicked, towering above you. The deep azure of his eyes and the saturated crimson against his mouth clashed like war between worlds. The pure hair sweeping his dark complexion was messed by the previous tangle of your fingers. The smile he wore was more than mischievous, barring on dangerous, and only amplified by the splatter of scarlet. 

The inferno in your belly flamed higher at the sight of him. All you saw and understood was beauty, desire, _Mammon_. 

He situated your lower half into his lap. He centered the width of his torso over you, seeking consciousness in your darkened eyes. 

“ **Are you here with me?** ” his voice rolled with seriousness, matching his new expression. He licked red from his lips, feeling another surge of static. 

Real words being spoken gave you a brief clarity, like entering the eye of a storm. You nodded in his grip, panting for breath. The sensation of him aligning himself with your tightness narrowed your focus. 

This distracted you from the nearly soundless chant of Mammon. Foreign and twisted syllables rolled off his tongue like a choir of voices. He mumbled the language like a curse, pressing his free palm briefly into the bite of your thigh. 

The tender squeeze of his hand around your throat brought back your focus. 

His eyes burned into you in a way that left you wondering if he could see the star dust of your soul. His intensity at that moment overshadowed all, and you seemingly noted for the first time the otherworldly power of the being before you. 

“ **Are you mine?** ” the timbre of his voice drifted like a warning. 

You squirmed, arousal drenching you further at the question. You nodded against his hand a second time, running your fingers over his.  
“Yes.”

The hand around your neck tightened microscopically. 

“ **Say it.** “ 

A wanton moan escaped you, terribly turned on by the roughness you were given. You ground your hips against his, rewarded with the friction of his cock slipping against your wetness. 

“ _I’m yours, Mammon._ ” 

The Avatar of Greed’s little black heart soared. 

Briskly, Mammon bit into the meat of his tongue, breaking past the surface and swarming his tastebuds with demonic essence. 

Anticipation flooded in as the demon then drew in to you, an inch between your gazes. The hand around your throat instead gripped your jaw, forcing open your mouth. 

You vaguely noticed in your aroused stupor that, for the briefest moment, Mammon looked bashful. The pink dusting of his cheeks suddenly seemed unsure, shy.

The sweetness was obscured by the deliberate parting of his lips, letting fall ruby droplets to your tongue. 

The instant the taste hit you, a white-hot agony scorched the area of your thigh Mammon had bitten. Before the sound of your pain could manifest itself, he captured your lips and sheathed himself in you, a single thrust. 

Every star in the universe washed over your vision. The searing burn of your thigh eased into a throb when you melted into his kiss, tasting iron. 

Gripping him like a lifeline, he instilled a steady pace into you. He groaned against your tongue, losing himself with you to sinful indulgence. 

You wrapped around his length like a glove, squeezing him in perfection. He explored the cavern of your mouth, drinking your moans. The connection of your bodies echoed drenched thrusts into the stillness of the library. 

The demon of Greed released your lips, dribbling a string of translucent red down your chin. He sat back on his heels and pulled your legs to him, finding solace in the depth at which he entered you. He maneuvered your thighs against his stomach, draping your legs over his shoulders as he rolled his hips. 

Hungrily, he watched you writhe below him, mouth agape and filled with the song of pleasure. His hands roamed your thighs greedily, drawn to touch the body he owned. The essence of you around him was intoxicating. 

Your eyes focused on all and nothing as you buried your hands into the fur beneath you, arching your body to meet every thrust. The sound of your voice in your ears rang lewdly, unashamed. The long awaited stimulation already pricked tears in the corners of your eyes. 

The ragged, seductive breaths of your demon blossomed in your ears like music. His hair fell into his eyes, dampened with sweat. He watched as you swallowed his cock with need, relishing in your juices spreading across his hips. 

You reached to him, desperate to feel the warmth of his skin. He mirrored your desire, quickly wrapping you into his arms and bringing you upright to his chest to straddle his lap. You sank with a groan over his length, flush to his waist. 

Tangling claws through the hair at the back of your head, he growled lowly against the skin of your jaw.  
“ **Ride me**.” 

The request unhinged you, shoving you closer to your end. 

The hand in your hair kept your focus on Mammon as you obeyed, clasped onto his shoulders, easing your dripping heat along his shaft. 

“Mahh—Mammon! Aaah...!” 

The sure signs of his demon form began to expose themselves. White paths trekked along the tan of his torso, materializing as if from the electric air itself. The energy around you magnified thricefold with the appearance of his horns, twisted and mottled with onyx and topaz. 

Arousal stifled you at the change of his form; every aspect of the act thrilled you in a deranged sense. You lusted entirely for the ethereal being. 

His vision engulfed you. You were everything to him in this moment; a beautiful display of driven desire. 

His human, bouncing against his hips, cooing her enjoyment and fueling the ache in his lower belly. He couldn’t imagine a more divine sight. 

The Avatar of Greed devoured your kiss then, assaulting your senses. Fangs sank into your bottom lip only to quickly be licked, half apologetic. You melded your tongue against his, allowing him to lightly suck the muscle, drunk on the bloodied juices of demon and human. 

Breaking from your lips, Mammon’s eyes radiated dominance. He flicked his gaze behind you.  
“ **On your knees**.” 

The fire in your cheeks expanded at the demand. Timidly, you slid off of him. The void of him no longer within you fogged your brain, returning you to the brink. The swirling vortex of your mind and the radiating heat of your body reminded you just how close to insanity you truly were. 

You weren’t mentally present enough to feel embarrassed as you perched onto your knees on the pelt, face down, ass up. 

A surge of something akin to pride coursed through Mammon’s chest at your obedience. You looked absolutely naughty, spread so readily to take in your demon. His grin was malicious as he moved to you, playfully nipping the crease of your ass with his teeth before shoving his tongue into the wetness of your pussy yet again. 

His tongue curled inside you, pulling moans from your lips. He drifted up after a moment, settling to bestow the same treatment to the tight ring of your asshole, stretching you. 

Your legs trembled under your weight at the delicious assault. Hands clutched into fur off and on, trying to still yourself against the pleasure. 

The torture soon ended; a trail of kisses licked up your spine, hands running along your stomach in pursuit to massage your breasts. 

You felt the rush of hot breath against your ear, followed by a gentle nip. 

“ **You’re doing so good for me**.” Another bite to your lobe, followed by the swipe of tongue. You shuddered at the intimate rumble of his voice. 

“ **I’m so lucky to have such a good brat**.” The possession represented in his words fanned your flame. 

A clawed hand snaked around your head, tapping your lips. 

“ **Open** ,” growled the demon of fortune. 

You obeyed all too easily, sucking his fingers into your mouth and swirling your tongue. The hand teasing your nipples worked down to seek your clit, rubbing slow circles. The echo of your pleasure vibrated around his digits, stoking the flame in his stomach. 

He extracted his fingers from your mouth and between your legs, leaning back to tease his hardened length against your holes. 

Hellbent on feasting on your pleasure, Mammon slid a saliva-coated digit into the tight pucker of your ass at the same moment he buried himself back within your walls. 

You shut your eyes to the world, focusing on your pleasure.  
“Haaah...! Nnm...”

Your wanton moans began resembling screams of awe-filled pleasure, unable to be held back. They spilled into the open air, echoing off bookshelves and the high arch of the ceiling. 

The fireplace crackled, the only sound of normality as it mixed with the wet sting of slapping skin. 

Mammon ran a cluster of claws along the arch of your back, lining you with pink. The sadistic touch gushed a wave of wetness around his cock, antagonizing him to go on. He rocked against the globes of your ass, relishing in you. 

“ **Touch yourself** ,” he ordered, low with authority. 

The ability to concentrate hung by a thread. The stretch of your holes grasped all of your focus. You felt your juices dripping down the back of your thighs, cooling with the empty air and pushing your senses even further. 

A harsh slap to your ass forced a startled yelp from your throat. You twisted in his grip, turning your head to the side to gasp back at the demon. 

He tenderly stroked the welt he created, meeting your eyes. His gaze shined like unearthed gems beneath the contrast of his horns. 

“ **I don’t like’ta repeat myself, human** ,” he accentuated the last word with an added finger to fill your asshole.

He rolled harshly against you, driving deeper into your core. Face pressing into the fur, you breathed your enjoyment and complied dizzily, teasing your flesh and worming your hand down to your lower lips.  
You couldn’t help but drift your fingers around his shaft as he pumped into you, coating your fingers in your own moisture. It was so amazingly dirty, so carnal a sensation to feel him within you. 

Each of Mammon’s hands wrapped around your waist, pulling you up to press your back against his chest. The position allowed him to pulse deeper within you than you’d ever imagined. One of his hands roamed your body slowly, sweetly, while the other draped across your chest to hold you securely against him. He rose to his knees, lifting you to balance in his lap, offering better leverage to fuck into you senselessly. Light curses poured from your lips. 

His right hand sought its home back around the front of your throat, tilting your head back to expose your neck to him. You clung onto Mammon’s forearm as you reveled in your ecstasy. His words reverberated in your head with the rise of your climax, and you sank a hand between your thighs to massage the sensitive bundle of nerves between your thighs. 

The demon grazed his teeth along the back of your neck and along your collar, licking the small bites left in the wake of his fangs. He looked down the expanse of your body from above your shoulder, admiring the bounce of your breasts. 

Your moans audibly teetered on desperation. The pulsing grip of your pussy around the demon’s cock told him you were very close to your little death. 

You dropped your head back to lean on his shoulder, sliding the hand around his wrist to fist into his hair. 

The inferno inside you threatened to erupt. Tears stung your eyes. Your moans sounded otherworldly, distant from you, and drenched in a seduction you’d never imagined to hear from yourself. 

Your demon’s name became your mantra, mixed with half formed words and vowels. A delicious fire erupting between your legs told you that you’d reached your end. 

“ _C-Cumming, baby—haaahnn...!_ ” 

Arching in his grip, you pulled his hair to bring his face to yours. You met his gaze, ready to succumb. 

“ _Kiss me_ ,” you breathlessly commanded. 

Mammon crashed the stain of his lips into your own like it was an act of life or death. 

Pure ecstasy sent you awash in a sea of stars, all black and filled with fireworks. Everything ceased to be within the world of your summit. The sweet sensations that flooded your body felt alien, too intense to be real. 

Your demon devoured the sounds of your orgasm, noting his own impending climax as your walls gushed your fluids over his cock. He snarled against your mouth, feeling something snap within him and struggling to quell it. 

The grip around your neck tightened along with a firm hand on your hip. The flapping of thick leather breaking through the air was unnoticeable to you. The Avatar of Greed’s wings expanded to full width briefly before wrapping protectively around you. 

He fucked you through your high, groaning as your cream dripped down his thighs to dribble onto his jeans. 

The veil of fog lifted. Your mind comprehended yet again the concept of yourself, and you melted at the demon now whispering sweet nothings in your ear. 

“ **You’re with me, darlin’. You’re so good** ,” hot kisses lined your jaw, “ **Fuck, you came so good for me**.” The sexy groan of his voice pulsated an encore of warmth through you. His movements became slowed and languid, basking in the clenched cavern of your orgasm. 

Your motor functions returned to you as you drifted in the bliss of post climax. You leaned out of Mammon’s grasp and past his wings, twisting to face him and dragging him back with you to reside between your legs. You craved his intimacy, the contact of his skin as you aligned with him chest to chest. You held the red stain of his cheek in your hand, letting shine an awe-dipped smile. 

It was like you’d been in a lucid wet dream, just to awake within its perfect reality. Your heart rejoiced in the arms of your demon, soaring with the height of your bond. 

You adored everything about the tenderness of this moment, shared with the demon you loved. 

The gentle clarity in your gaze ghosted Mammon with goosebumps. You dispelled his shyness with a kiss and trailed your hand to grip his hardened length, sinking his tip back inside your warmth. 

You breathed against his lips, “ _Cum in me, baby_.”

He shuddered against your hand, pushing into you to sheathe himself fully before pulling out to repeat the motion. The lewd expression of want clouded the affection in your eyes. 

But in that moment, he saw all of you. Exposed, baring yourself to his greed. 

He dared to allow himself the sin of loving you in return. 

He sped his pace within you, filling your ears with the drenched slaps of your bodies merging. You cooed sensual encouragement, coaxing the demon to his release. Squeezing your legs around his waist, you helped him seek further depth inside your walls. The overstimulation of his lower belly pressing against your swollen clit sent rays of light through your vision. 

Mammon’s lips spilled your name as he surrounded himself in your intoxicating existence. He felt his loins coil with heat, signaling his demise. 

He bit into the tender mound of your shoulder, pumping unevenly as he came inside you. His wings pulsed with his motions, cutting through the air. Your walls greedily milked the demon, whiting out his senses to all but you.

You hid your face against his shoulder, breathless at the feeling of being filled with his release. 

Lazily, you teased the white locks of his hair splayed against your chest as he slowed his thrusts, riding out his ecstasy. The fog of his gasps drifted comfortingly over your throat. 

You traced simple designs over the taut skin of his back, slick with sweat. You massaged the pads of your fingers into the muscles around the protrusion of his wings. The feeling of him collapsed against you filled your heart with something prideful, knowing you were the one with whom he shared this vulnerability. 

He laid on your chest, face still tucked into the crook of your neck while he caught oxygen. One of his horns threaded through your hair, sending light vibrations through his scalp. He felt dizzied and intensely sobered simultaneously. 

Mammon eased his weight onto his elbows on either side of you, though remained buried in your lower half. He peered into your eyes, face stained pink with embarrassment as if he hadn’t just fucked you into the ground. 

It seemed all too sure that he was about to speak, but instead he swept your lips into a deep kiss. The taste of prolific meaning swelled over your tongue, and you drank down his affections. 

His fingers glided over your neck and along your cheeks, touch breezing like you were made of glass. When he pulled away, his gaze was incredibly soft, eyes flickering over your features like he couldn’t believe what he saw within you. 

“Ya okay?” the normalcy of his tone returned to whisper, as if afraid to break the spell you cast over him. 

You briefly tightened your legs around him, teasing both of you with his softening length still stretching your lower lips. You grinned, unabashed, at the hitch of his breath. 

“I’m okay,” you brought him to you by the shoulders to press another kiss to his lips. You studied the rolling waters of his eyes, easing your smirk to a soft crescent moon.  
“I’m so happy, Mammon.” 

These words, mixed with your gentle smile, shot a bashful bullet through his chest. He avoided your gaze, feeling warmth radiate in his face. 

The chime of your laughter coursed pleasantly over him, dragging him from his tsundere reclusion. You sank your lips over his neck, tickling the tan of his skin over and over with wet kisses. 

“You’re so _cute_ , Mammoney!” you giggled between kisses. 

“Tch, says the one still drippin’ down my co—“ he began in retort, silenced by a rough bite to his throat. A needy moan escaped him, quickly enveloped in the dark pleasure of your assault. You released him, grinning in victory as you peered into his face, clouded with masochistic desire. 

He quickly composed himself and playfully chomped his teeth at you, flashing fangs in a halfassed warning to behave yourself—for now. Sitting back onto his feet, he carefully withdrew from the slickness between your thighs. His wings fluttered with subtle irritation of your body’s absence around him, and likewise you exhaled deeply with the rise of the void left behind. 

Exhaustion taking you into its grasp, you watched Mammon button his jeans and then lean on his hands to press a chaste kiss to your forehead. 

“I’ll be right back, okay?” 

You nodded weakly, absently wondering to yourself as he strode out of the room if he realized how coated in your blood he still was. You wondered what time it was, if he would run into any of the other demon brothers and have to explain why his mouth exploded with the red of their residential human. 

He returned shortly, demon form concealed yet again. He must have washed the red from his face, leaving only the clear tan of his skin. A blanket draped over his shoulder, a hand towel and glass of water in his hands. You hadn’t stirred, still splayed out over the fur of bear pelt, enjoying the heat of the fireplace against your tired skin. 

The Avatar of Greed knelt to sit beside you, motioning you to place yourself facing forward in his lap. You leaned back against his chest for the second time, comforted by his proximity. 

He wiggled the water glass past your vision, signaling you to take it. You obliged thankfully, taking hefty sips of the icy liquid before setting it aside. In the meantime your demon gently parted your legs, drifting the chilled towel between your thighs. 

Your heart raced through the kind touch of his fingers separating your lips, dutifully cleaning you of mixed juices and calming your swollen skin. He snaked a hand around to hold you, resting his chin on your shoulder. Folding over the material, he trailed the dampened cloth up your stomach and over your chest, cooling the lingering heat in your skin. 

You let your head fall to press into his chest, relaxing with a sigh into the sweetness of his aftercare.

The distinct gleam of something shimmering below caught your fluttering eyes. 

“Mammon, what is this?” you questioned, innocence wavering in your voice. 

Shining up at you from the tender flesh of your inner thigh was a pearlescent insignia, roughly the diameter of a hand. You lifted your leg to get a better view. 

Circled in white tribal rays of sunlight soared the design of a crow, eyes and wings lined with gold. 

The distinct recollection of the bite that Mammon previously inflicted there replayed in your mind, but the bite itself was gone. Your skin was left entirely unmarred; only the sigil remained in its place, radiating with celestial glow. 

The Avatar of Greed straightened himself to look over you to where your focus laid. He was quiet, contemplative, for a moment. He continued to work the wet cloth over your skin, prodding at the soreness in your limbs. 

“That’s my mark,” he breathed by the shell of your ear. “It binds ya to me.” 

On command, the words played in your head; _I’m yours, Mammon._  
The flavorful memory of his blood, mixed with your own, resided in your tastebuds. 

A thick brush of pink stained your nose. You turned in his lap, meekly looking into his face.  
“L-Like our pact?” you asked with shy anticipation. 

He shook his head and lightly took your chin in his hand, angling you so he could gently clean the leftover blood from your lips.  
“S’more than that. A blood pact physically consummated with a demon is sacred, somethin’ special.” The tinge of color in his cheeks revealed his affections. His eyes flitted to avoid your own. 

You breathed out unsteadily, feeling something foreign bubble in your lower stomach. You looked back to the ethereal marking on your thigh, running your fingers across its curves. 

A raw joyfulness overcame you, a smile breaking through your features. 

You wrenched yourself backwards in your demon’s lap, tackling him into a fierce hug that sent you both flat to the ground. He grasped you, cradling you safely in his arms as you wiggled in your happiness. 

“Mammonnnnn! You’re such a big softyyy~!” You teased against his lips, pop-kissing him between syllables. Newfound energy wafted over you, and you reeled back to gape dramatically at him.  
“Does this mean we’re basically married?!” you teased with a taunting grin. 

He squirmed in your grip, flustered beyond words. “D-Don’t go gettin’ all sappy on me!” He turned away, making your continued kisses miss their mark to brush along his jaw.  
“It’s j-just to remind ya... who ya belong to...” his sentence lost its luster as he trailed off, too bashful to continue. 

You situated yourself on top of him, resting your cheek against his chest to see up at him.  
You tip-toed two fingers up the bare expanse of his chest up to his face, swiftly booping the tip of his nose.  
“Yooouuu propooosed to meee! Pretty forcefully, I might add, but I can’t say I didn’t like it.” You smiled at him devilishly. “ _The Great Mammon_ , in love with a human. You’re gross.” You winked teasingly. 

In the flash of an eye, the forgotten blanket wrapped over you and drenched you in darkness. Fingers sought the sensitive slopes of your waist, tickling you into a laughing frenzy. 

“Shuddap, will ya? You’re ruinin’ it!” he emphasized his words with playful pinches to your ass, making you writhe against his clothed hips. You did your best to squirm away within the burrito of your blanket. 

“Stah...stooop! Mammon, quit!” you managed to pact-bind him, finally able to catch your breath after the onslaught of giggling torture. You emerged from beneath the blanket with added flair, hair messed profusely. 

The Avatar of Greed was kneeling before you, looking at you expectantly. Each of his hands outstretched to you in offer. 

Puckering your lips in a pout, you raised your arms up like that of a little one wishing to be held. 

Surprisingly to you, Mammon’s expression didn’t falter, almost as if your reaction had been his intention. He scooped your blanketed form up into the warmth of his chest, returning to the couch. 

He sat back and brought you down with him to recline longways, adjusting the comfortable pressure of your weight over him and covering each of you with the blanket. The protective way in which he coaxed your head to lie against his chest made you curl up against him like a pleased housecat. 

You settled an arm around his waist, basking in the earthiness of his scent. You absently wished he was as stark naked as you were momentarily, so you could really revel in the natural afterglow of your experience. Admittedly though, your drowsiness proved to you that you probably wouldn’t be awake long enough to care. 

Mammon wrapped the forgotten injury of your hand into his own, pressing a soft kiss into your palm. The cut was already nearly healed now. He tucked away the bind of your hands under his chin, keeping your touch close by. A feeling of contentment ruptured throughout your being. 

A thought struck you, either out of curiosity or in further efforts to tease the demon.  
“So, what do I get out of our marriage?” 

Sapphire eyes watched you, unimpressed, if not betrayed by the resurfacing blush in his cheeks.  
“I’ll know when you’re hurtin’ or in trouble,” he glanced away, nervous. “You’ll prob’ly live an extra hundred dozen years or so, too.” 

You felt your eyes widen. “What?!” 

Mammon merely shrugged, flashing his fangs confidently. “Don’t freak, y’er in good hands! You’ll have The **Great** Mammon around for all that.” 

His words, though dripping with his usual bravado, softened you to your very core. You darted forwards, capturing his grin with a kiss. 

A millennia with the demon of Greed sounded like your idea of heaven.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Well, then. That was LONG._  
>  This fic has been on my mind since I decided I was going to write fics for this fandom. The idea came to fruition when I hosted a poll on Reddit, and this fic idea won along with a more wholesome fluff fic, on which I’m also currently working.  
> This is, without a shadow of a doubt, the raunchiest thing I’ve ever written and posted. I sincerely hope I’ve successfully rustled some pleasant jimmies for my readers. ;) 
> 
> As always, GIMME THEM GOOD COMMENTS! I _love_ to hear from you all. Your responses and intrigue of my work is why I continue to put things out. Please, feel free to leave constructive criticism, and **please** drop a kudos if you so choose. 
> 
> Ta-ta for now, my thirsty babies.


End file.
